deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Infected White
}} Infected White is the mutated form of Colonel Ryder White, a survivor featured in Dead Island. Overview At the end of the final quest, "Chasing the White Rabbit", the Hero confronts Ryder White on the roof of Prison. Jin releases Ryder's infected wife, Emily White, in order to force Ryder to kill her. In the process Ryder is bitten by Emily and is forced to waste the only sample of the antidote on himself. However, instead of curing the infection, the "antidote", that is actually a super-virus created by the scientists at the Laboratory at Charon's command, mutates Ryder into a huge, unique infected. Infected White behaves similarly to a normal Infected and dodges like a Butcher, but has an enormous amount of hit points and deals twice as much damage per attack. Similarly to a Ram, he attacks by rushing at the player and rapidly pounding on them with his fists. In addition, regular Infected will spawn periodically throughout the battle and attack the player alongside Infected White. Appearance Infected White stands over 8 feet tall, making him the largest enemy in the game, and shows enormous muscle growth all over his body. His left arm in particular has grown disproportionately large and serves as a weak spot, taking as much additional damage as a headshot would. Tips * The Homerun Baseball Bat or Left hand of glova can kill Infected White in one hit if he either goes off the roof or hits against something very hard. * It's recommended to save the propane tanks found on the roof for this fight, as they are very effective against the mutated White, although the player will have to time their shots just right, as Infected White moves extremely fast and can easily move away from a tank before the player has a chance to shoot it. * A combination of Meat Bait and Grenades/Deo-Bombs can defeat Infected White very easily. Simply throw the Meat Bait somewhere and spam Grenades/Deo-Bombs near him. As long as the player is far enough from the blast, this can take down Infected White very quickly and with a minimum of personal damage. * The player should use any guns they have; it's better to stay away from Infected White and maintain the distance rather than get up close to melee. If the player doesn't have any guns, they should use their strongest melee weapon. When White's health is beginning to lower, it's advised to attempt to throw weapons at him. * Not only does Infected White do very high damage, he attacks unexpectedly, so it's recommended to dodge his attacks or the player will be killed often. * If the Hero's Fury Skill Tree is sufficiently leveled, with the final perk being unlocked, it's possible to kill White rather quickly. This strategy also makes it incredibly easy to get a maximum 4x experience boost, meaning that killing Infected White in a high-tier Rage will net an obscene amount of experience points. As Xian Mei or Sam B, it's recommended to kite around Infected White while pummeling him during Fury. The player is likely to avoid damage and kill White easily if they strafe continuously, especially with the speed boost Xian can obtain in her Fury tree. * If the player has a weapon with the Deathstalker Mod or a Detox Rifle, it's likely to make the battle a great deal easier, as it will deal a high amount of damage to Infected White. Following up the Poison critical damage with a Fire-modded weapon hit usually will burn him to death even at full health. * If the player has the Mindblowing Military Knife, they can kill White in one hit. * If the player is using a Deathstalker Zed's Demise, or better yet a Deathstalker Eviscerator, it will be very devastating against Infected White. * If the player scores a headshot with the Homerun Baseball Bat, they can kill Infected White in one hit by slamming him against the control tower. * Using the back jump a few times while Infected White attacks from a sprint will almost always ensure the player dodges the attack. Infected White will roar afterwards, and it's advised to use the moment to hit him with a melee weapon or get a few headshots off with a gun. * Using the Left hand of Glova will instantly knock Infected White down and far away. It's recommended to stand still and wait for him to recover; the Hero's stamina would have recovered somewhat when White gets up and rushes the player again. It's possible to kill him with about three hits. * Molotov Cocktails are very effective against him. * When using a firearm with a Pride Mod installed, if the player happens to proc with a critical hit, Ryder's stamina will be depleted, meaning that the player can kill him in one hit with a Stomp attack. * Since White isn't immune to shock, using a shock weapon will periodically render him helpless, making the fight much easier. * Another good method is to arm the explosive barrels on the roof and just run around the barrel for a few seconds then jump away, the barrels with usually do from a 1/5 to 1/3 of Ryder's health depending on how close he is to the barrel. * Another good strategy is to have a weapon with an Impact Mod or weapon with a similar effect which causes Infected White to fall to the ground and then run up to him and perform a stomp to crush his head making the entire fight last about 3 seconds. Glitches *Wherever you kill Infected White, he will remain in the final cutscene. For example; if you kill Infected White and his body falls next to the helicopter, the other Heroes will walk over his body and stand in it. *Near the Helicopter pad, there is a fence which separates the lower platform of the roof from the ocean below. if the player is able to jump onto this fence from the helicopter pad, they may be able to avoid Infected White, and aim at him, assuming the player has a ranged weapon of some kind. Gallery 449.jpg|Xian Mei fighting Infected White infectedwhitedown.jpg|Infected White going down Dead Island Final Boss Fight (Infected White) Category:Unique zombies